


You Scream Like a Girl

by Shinigamibutter



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, M/M, Romance, cheesy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Shinigamibutter
Summary: Minhyuk hadn't wanted to go to the haunted house at all. He wasn't sure how Kihyun had even managed to talk him into it, but he did. But maybe it wasn't such a bad thing as that's how he met Wonho.





	You Scream Like a Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuro27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro27/gifts).



> Well...this isn't my pairing of choice so hopefully I don't fuck it up too badly. I also won't step foot in a haunted house. It's been so many years now.
> 
> I sacrificed reality for plot. R.i.p me. I hate doing that.
> 
> My prompt: Minhyuk gets scared in the haunted house he goes to with a friend. Accidentally grabs Wonho thinking he's his friend. They end up going through the haunted house together leaving the friend behind. ~ I'm 1000% sure I wrote what they were looking for.

_“It’ll be fun.” “It isn’t even scary.” “It’s for kids."_  Minhyuk scowled to himself recalling all of Kihyun’s words before he’d been drug into the haunted house. Which it just so turned out, to not be for children at all. And it was definitely scarier than he had signed up for considering he hadn’t wanted to sign up at all. Kihyun though had practcially forced his hand. Quite literally as the haunted house required a signed waiver before entering.

When he’d heard that waiting in line, being they were the very last two in the short ‘final’ line for the night, he’d almost bolted then. It had been Kihyun’s begging eyes and reassurances that had kept him in line then. If he’d have known then that Kihyun was going to ditch him once they got inside, maybe not on purpose though knowing Kihyun it was, then he would have kicked him and ran. The nagging and mocking later would have been worth it.

He of course hadn’t and had instead given in which lead him to his predictament now. They’d taken a good few steps in, met their first scare, and then promptly gotten separated. Minhyuk knew there were people standing by somewhere on the sidelines to help those that got lost or got too scared. He wasn’t worried about that, he was worried how he’d ever face Kihyun after this. So he’d just stayed still somewhere between the first scare and the next. He was certain that Kihyun would come back for him after his 'harmless’ prank that Minhyuk really should have seen coming. Especially after the prank Kihyun and him had both pulled on their mutual scaredy-cat friend Jooheon.

It had invovled several scares and a few masks. Jooheon had then been lowkey pissed at them for weeks. But Jooheon wasn’t the type to hold a grudge and it helped knowing that any pranks they played on him he was allowed to returned tenfold. Which he usualy did in a much more calculated manner because he got Changkyun, their cunning and mischievous friend, to help him.

Minhyuk pulled away from his thoughts sensing someone coming up beside him in the stillness, their steps sounded like Kihyun’s heavy boots and the calm breathing had him reminded of his shorter friend. He couldn’t be sure though as the haunted house was very dark. The fact the other hadn’t tried to scare him was a good sign so he waited a breath before reaching out and grabbing the other’s arm. Kihyun was used to his occasional clinginess and he was certain that if it were anyone else they would protest. Which he immediately stopped caring about as something brushed against his leg. He then jumped on the man’s arm without any further thought, emitting a loud shrill of a scream. His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest as he took large calming breaths afterwards.

It took him a moment to calm down but by that point he already realized he was not holding onto Kihyun. For one Kihyun did not chuckle like that, all tall dark and handsome sounding, for two Kihyun might have been hitting the gym recently but his biceps did not feel anything like this. Large, solid, and obviously muscular. He felt heat growing on his cheeks as he thought about the fact he was grabbing onto a total stranger, who he might add, had not asked him to let go. And maybe if the circumstances were different he’d probably be pulling away from them on his own at this point, but they weren’t and if something brushed his leg again he would rather be holding onto someone rather noone.

"Sorry about latching onto you.” He finally stuttered out when it seemed the other male wasn’t going to address the issue and was instead going to just stand there staring at him in the dark. He could feel the other’s eyes on him as well as make out some of the silhouette of his face. But other than the chuckle the other male had said nothing. “I was just startled when something brushed against my leg.”

“It’s fine.” The other said his voice even more solidifying the idea of 'tall, dark, and handsome’ that was building in Minhyuk’s head of what the other male looked like. “If you want I can walk you through the rest?” The shorter offered and Minhyuk didn’t need to see his smile to know he was wearing one. “Or I could help you find one of the staff to take you outside...”

Minhyuk found himself pausing at that as whoever this was they were being awfully kind. The kind that could get him caught up in something. Today was Halloween afterall and who knew what kind of people or things were lurking. But something in his gut told him to go with him. He nodded slowly before speaking realizing that the other probably couldn’t see him much better than he could see the other male. “That sounds fair, my name is Minhyuk and I promise I’ll try not to scream too much…but I want to go all the way through. I don’t want Kihyun to mock me for being a baby.”

“I understand.” The man was nodding, Minhyuk could feel it in the way his arm moved against his body that he was still pressed up against. “I’m Wonho, I’ll help you get out of here.” The man started moving slowly towards the path they were supposed to be following and Minhyuk caught a glimpse of him in the few lights that were set out to guide them.

Minhyuk found his breath catching at the sight. This Wonho was definitely the 'tall, dark, and handsome’ type. He was also of the well built variety but there wasn’t time to dwell on it as he followed the other trying not to trip over his own two feet. The silence between them, while not as uncomfortable as it could have been was stifling. “So are you part of the staff?” He finally got the courage up to ask after they’d bypassed yet another room with the shorter male telling him that it led to a scarier part of the haunted house.

“If I said I was would you keep clinging to me?” Wonho’s voice sounded teasing. Minhyuk almost let go of his arm but just then a skeleton fell from the ceiling a few feet away with a 'shing’ noise that had him releasing yet another loud and shrill scream. As he finished, holding his heart with one hand and Wonho’s hand in the other, he heard another deep chuckle. “You scream like a girl.” The hand that Minhyuk had grabbed onto interlocked their fingers bringing his hand up to plump kissable lips. “It’s almost charming.” Wonho smirked before tugging him along.

“Al-almost charming…” Minhyuk found himself repeating under his breath falling in love with the little bit of Wonho he could see again. The sharp jawline, high cheeks, and soul searing eyes. He knew it was probably a trick of the light he’d never get so lucky to score a hunk on accident like this. Well if this was considered scoring, he allowed himself the thought for a few more steps before he was distracted by the other initiating the conversation while navigating them.

“So why did you come into a haunted house if you’re this easily scared?” The shorter asked and Minhyuk had to keep himself from bristling at the question.

“Actually I didn’t want to come, Kihyun coerced me into it. Then he left me high and dry.” He huffed at the thought of the shorter male’s arrogant face. He knew Kihyun probably hadn’t meant to leave him that long, Kihyun was sometimes a bully and mean but only just for a little while. He found himself talking about the shorter male some more as they moved on.

“Is Kihyun your boyfriend?” Wonho’s voice was a little too curious when he finally asked and Minhyuk found himself blushing under the question even as he shook his head no. There was a clearing of light up ahead and while Minhyuk had been wanting to get to the end he hoped it wasn’t so soon.

“No. Just my friend and roommate.” He found himself answering quickly along with his a shake of his head. As they approached the light he noticed the room was filled with blood eveywhere on white walls, set up like a kitchen. And there was Kihyun talking to one of the people who was dressed like staff and he could hear some of the conversation. Kihyun was asking about him because he’d lost him. “That’s Kihyun.” He whispered as they walked up quietly Wonho nodded with a smirk and in this light Minhyuk had to keep himself from swooning visibly. With one look though their plan was set and they snuck up on the unsuspecting Kihyun and scared him good.

This time Minhyuk was happy he wasn’t the owner of the high pitched shrill and was able to say that Kihyun sounded like a girl. But once the scare was over he looked at Wonho, then their still joined hands, then at the staff shirt he was wearing. He’d had an idea that this stranger had to be staff to be this kind and allow him to walk through with him. Not to mention knowing where to avoid scares. But now that he had found Kihyun he would have to let go.

“Let me take you the rest of the way.” Wonho squeezed his hand just as he was trying to detangle it and Minhyuk knew he could see him blushing this time. He felt as Kihyun looked between the two of them and heard the sigh before he saw his friend walking off without him, again. So Minhyuk found himself with no choice but to agree.

The rest of the haunted house wasn’t walked in silence as they talked, Wonho leading them around any and all scares as they somewhat followed Kihyun to the end of the haunted house. Once they’d reached it there was an awkward silence again and Minhyuk felt the emptiness of his hand as Wonho pulled his away. They stood facing each other for what felt like an enternity until Kihyun helpfully piped up from the back they might as well exchange numbers.

Minhyuk smiled as they walked away from the haunted house, Wonho’s number in his phone and a date set up for the next day for coffee. Minhyuk decided that getting Kihyun back for this anytime soon was pointless and counted down the days until next Halloween. Maybe Minhyuk could pull the same trick on Kihyun then and the pouty shortie could score his own boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts appreciated! If this is good I'll probably participate next time.


End file.
